Hot Summer Nights
by greeneyedAlice91
Summary: What is Hermione Granger doing out by the lake on such a night? And what about everyones favorite Marauders: Padfoot and Mooney? warning: rjl/hg/sb if you don't like, don't read


She never thought of loving them both and yet here she was doing just that. She loved the masculinity of both of them although one was more than the other. The Gryffindor bookworm had never pictured this scene, not in her wildest dreams. Standing in front of her, bare-chested and tattooed, was Sirius Black: ex-convict and her best friend's godfather. Next to him was, shirt unbuttoned, leaned-muscled Remus Lupin: ex-DADA teacher and a longtime friend. Now how she, Hermione Granger came to be in this situation is a simple answer. But what they were going to do was anything but simple. The lake was what had caused this problem in the first place. Hermione had come outside to cool off from the heat of the Burrow's kitchen she hardly expected her chosen area to be otherwise occupied. She had watched from the edge of the lake as the two remaining Marauders playing in the cool water.

Then of course she had to make a noise of some sort and they swiveled their heads to look at her. Blushing as read as a cherry, she turned her head away. Standing up, she began to walk away when Sirius called her name. She turned and looked at them in expectation. What she didn't expected was to see what they weren't wearing, which is how both men wound up in front of her; dripping wet and shirtless. "What is it you guys wanted?' she asked, tipping her head to the side as she waited for an answer. Sirius grinned broadly and took a step toward her. "We wondered if you might want to join us. You looked pretty hot." This last sentence brought a smirk to his delicious looking lips. Remus had the decency to look embarrassed but the pink tinge to his cheeks made Hermione think he looked all the cuter for it. It was no use denying that she had a crush on both these men but honestly she never thought anything like this would happen. Of course the trio knew she was of age should anything transpire but one member wasn't known to take things slow. In fact, at that moment Sirius was looking her in a most unsettling but secretly wanted way.

The smirk grew on his lips as he turned and walked near the water, scooping up a big handful of it. Hermione was 100% sure she knew what he was going to do but she didn't mind in the least. And the canine-like man did as she had predicted and threw the water on to her, soaking her tight-fitting shirt. Hermione didn't have to look to know what part of her anatomy was on display as she frantically chased the black-haired Animagus around the shore. Remus could only watch and chuckle as his old friend was being chased/flirted on by the witch. Even he had to admit that Hermione had bloomed over the years he'd known her; not unusual for a woman of her age (20) but he still was surprised by her. She had grown curves in the best places and her normally bushy hair had formed into sleek curls. Shaking his head and deciding his friends were having too much fun without him; he raced off. Quickly he picked up a laughing Hermione and rushed into the lake, her screams of laughter thrilling him.

The coolness of the water didn't really surprise Hermione but what Remus did next did next did. He dropped the witch in the water, enjoying her fury at the sudden impact. When she emerged, sputtering and sopping wet (clearly aware of what her wet shirt was showing), she put her hands on her hips and glared at the werewolf. He simply shrugged and moved out of her reach before she could get him. On the bank Sirius watched with laughter as his old pal dodged the 'angry' woman. He also took the time to admire her curves and he see-thoroughness of her attire. Changing into his Animagus form he loped into the water and grabbed the hem of Hermione's shirt, tugging her to the shore. "WHAT DO YOU WANT SIRIUS?" she yelled as the black canine pulled her out of the water. As soon as her feet touched the dirt he transformed back into a human. He smirked and replied "I want to do this.", then promptly proceeded to kiss her senseless. Remus, not to be left out goes up to the couple and wraps his arms around the other side of the young witch, kissing her neck. Shivers danced up and down her spine at the ministrations of the two men.

Never had she felt such things, and moaning arched her back, revealing her ivory neck to the werewolf. He licked and bit it before kissing it. It was then that the trio decided to take this somewhere they wouldn't be disturbed and with a faint pop they landed on the step of Grimmuald place. Sirius roughly pulled open the door and, closing his mother's screaming portrait with a flick of his wand, dragged the other two upstairs to his bedroom. Hermione had never done it with two guys before but she was sure it would be very pleasing. And it was. The slow, sweet caresses of Remus fit perfectly with the rougher affection Sirius bestowed. Both left her panting for more and both were eager to give it to her. She felt her legs shake with the force of her body's reaction to these two men. Sirius swept her up and deposited her on his king-size bed before crawling toward her. Remus had gone to get something, or so he claimed as the two undressed each other with haste as if they were on fire. By the time their clothes were on the floor the werewolf had returned with none other than his favorite thing: chocolate. Hermione licked her lips and Sirius raised an eyebrow as a very stark naked Remus uncapped the bottle of Hershey chocolate sauce and poured it over his chest, arms, and neck. The rest dribbled down to places both witch and wizard ached to touch.

And touch they did. At first it was little swipes of the delicious chocolate but soon it was licks with warm tongues. All too soon the delectable topping was off the werewolf's skin, much to the displeasure of the other two. Remus smirked at their oh-so cute pouts and handed them the chocolate bottle. They wasted no time covering him, again in the sweet liquid before slowly removing all traces from his skin. After using up all the chocolate they had, Remus joined Sirius in exploring Hermione. His slim finger glided across her tan, smooth skin taking in everything. The valley that was her chest, the dip of her stomach, the curve of her hips; then his fingers reached that scared place and he stopped. Not because she asked him to, but because he wanted to pay homage to it properly. Sirius meanwhile, had kissed and caressed every inch of her back and was currently trailing fingers down the curve of her spine. Hermione whimpered and pressed herself into Remus who responded by grabbing her hips and bringing her closer to him. The heat from their bodies left sweat trickling down her body as the werewolf dove inside her, his length filling her to the utmost capacity. Not to be out done, Sirius moved closer as well and began kissing her back as she came for Remus.

Sirius turned her around the minute the werewolf slid out of her and this time it was his throbbing member that slammed into her wetness. He immediately began moving: hitting every sweet spot she had, and some she didn't know she had. Her moans only made him go faster as she exploded. The force of her orgasm blew through them both and set Remus on fire again just by watching them. Hermione had a death grip on Sirius' hips as he slammed her again and again, his own sweet release following her second. The moans and whimpers blended into a beautiful symphony as, sweat soaked lovers leaned against each other. It must be true that hot summer nights can set the heart on fire for that is what happened with the unlike trio.

**Songs: **

**All-American Nightmare by Hinder**

**2 Sides of Me by Hinder**

**Save Me by My Darkest Days**


End file.
